A Chimp in Charge
A Chimp in Charge is the one hundred and fortieth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The 18th Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Synopsis Katherine and Aisha help teach a chimpanzee, Kelly, to communicate with sign language for a school assignment. However, Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd turn the ape into the Sinister Simian monster to lure the Power Rangers out to fight her. Now, the Rangers have to find a way to defeat the ape monster without harming her and return Kelly back to normal. Plot to be added Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *Royce Herron as Ms. Appleby *??? as Fruit Seller *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Brianne Siddall as Sinister Simian (voice) Song *Tenga Bye Bye Errors *When working on the antidote, Billy told Zordon he was still trying to find a way to deliver it however the missile he would later use was already in front of him. *When Billy talks about hitting the right spot, the shot is mirror-flipped (as evidenced by the control panels on the Shogun Zord's cockpit being on the opposite walls to normal). *Billy states the missile has to hit close to Kelly's heart as this is "where memories are kept" ''however any scientist (especially one as intelligent as Billy) would know the heart is not responsible for the storing of memories. *When Kelly returned to normal size, she was wearing none of the items the fruit stand owner had given her. *Zedd laughed at Rita telling her this was what happened when she tried to take over Earth alone, however he'd had an active role in the plan. Notes *Final appearance of the White, Pink, Yellow, and Blue Ninja Rangers, as well as the last use of the Ninja Ranger forms. *This is the third and episode where Kat calls to use the Ninja Ranger Forms. *Third time Kimberly (who had been replaced by Kat as the Pink Ranger since "A Different Shade of Pink") doesn't appear. *Last appearance of Ms. Appleby in ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. She makes her first and only Power Rangers Zeo appearance in "A Brief Mystery of Time", Though archive footage of her is used in "There's No Business Like Snow Business", Part 1. *Apart from the "powering up" shots, the Zord fight is entirely American-produced footage. In Kakuranger, the monster was defeated by the Battle Borgs. *Finster references King Kong. *Ironically, Bulk and Skull later come to understand a whole lot more about chimpanzees when they are each transformed into one during the first half of Power Rangers Turbo. *Katherine takes a hit from one of Rita and Zedd's monsters as did previous Rangers and onward so. *First and only episode where one of the Rangers confronted Finster. *Bulk makes a joke about Kelly being Tommy's twin brother (to be fair, chimpanzees have little sexual dimorphism). This foreshadows Tommy's encounter with his actual brother, David Truheart, in Power Rangers Zeo's "Challenges". See Also (Sinister Simian costume) Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode